Unwanted
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: Safely alone once more, I begin to cry softly as I realize what her look told me. 'You're not wanted here.' Julius x Molly with one-sided Julius x Candace. Enjoy, and please R & R! :)


**Hello!**

**So, this is my first Harvest Moon fic that I wrote a while back, I really hope you like it. For anyone that is following my other fics, I am working on them, slowly but surely. I haven't been able to write for like a couple weeks! O.o**

**Anyhoo, I wrote this one-shot a while ago, when I was being horribly bullied and hated by a girl I know. Still am a bit, but she leaves me alone more. :) I was going through my Google Drive and I was like 'ah! Fic that I haven't posted alert!' :D I'm sorry if Candace or Molly are OOC, but this is how I have interpreted what would happen. :D I just made Molly a terrible person. Ack, spoilers! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Natsume forever! :)**

* * *

They're here again. The farmer, Molly, brought her boyfriend to Sonata Tailoring. Julius, being the fashionista that he is, loves it here. I twist one of my two blue braids nervously. I was sewing away on my machine, making a green suit coat for Bo, over in the Garmon Mines. Maybe I should leave? After all, the last time they were here, Molly chased me out rather meanly. Looking over, I see Luna talking to the couple, who are holding hands. My breath catches in my throat when I see Julius. His purple hair is styled perfectly, as usual, with the odd colored stripes flowing down around his shoulders in spikes. _Red looks so good on him…._ Molly shoots me an evil glare. Boy, she scares me sometimes!

I stumble out of my chair and scurry around the customers to my bedroom. My grandma is back there, fetching something from Luna's vanity. She looks over at me as I curl up on my bed. "Candace, sweetie, are you alright?" I nod gently, not looking at her. "Yes, Granny." She quietly leaves the room, leaving me all by myself. A tear trickles down my cheek. The rancher hadn't even been here a whole year, and she'd already taken a dislike to me and begun to ruin my life. I remembered the event that started it all.

_It was a normal day, except that Luna was mad at me. So, I baked her favorite pumpkin pie, to try and cheer her up. But it didn't really work. "We had a deal, Candie! If one of us has a crush on a boy, we have to tell the other!" _

_I had blushed deeply, and stammered, as usual. "I-I'm sorry, Luna… I just didn't think it mattered. I mean, a guy like Julius would never even look at a girl like me anyway. I'm just glad we're friends..." _

_She'd rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to argue, but then gasped instead. I turned to see Molly, standing in the doorway, tanned arms crossed, a smug smile on her face. "Well, we'll see how long that lasts. You're right about one thing, Candace." I flinched at the way she spat out my name. "He'd never look at a girl like you." And then the little demon had stomped off, leaving me with a twisted feeling in my gut._

I don't want to hate Molly. I want to get along with everyone! But, she hates me, and stole the heart of Julius out of spite. I'm not really sure why, but she just can't seem to stand me. She's always awful to me. But around the other villagers, she's sweet and lovable. Kathy adores her, Renee and Anissa love her, and Hamilton idolizes her as the heroine of the town. She flirts with other guys, and even though she's officially dating Julius, I once saw her kissing Owen. I wonder what Kathy would think of that. The girl is unbelievable! Julius thinks she's faithful as a dog, but the only reason she's with him is so that I'm not. I don't understand. How come she hates me so? How can she do this to Julius? She's playing with him, like a cat toys with the mouse before it eats it.

I notice suddenly that I'm sobbing, and quickly dry my face. I wouldn't want anyone to hear me. Nowadays, Julius hardly ever has time for me, his oldest friend. We were so close, well, as close as a timid seamstress and a charismatic jeweler could be. He always does most of the talking, but that's okay with me. I could listen to his voice all day. Even through the walls, I can hear him talking and laughing with Molly, the brunette giggling flirtatiously at everything he says. I think I'm about to be sick.

I realize that I left my hand-sewing in it's basket on the kitchen table, which is right beside the storeroom. Sighing, I stand to go fetch it. As I pick it up, I can't resist sending a glance over at the man I love. He's showing Molly a light blue jacket, and she grimaces. But the expression flashes across her face, and she immediately tells him it's adorable. He grins, rather pleased with himself, and she glances over and sees me. I freeze, terrified under her icy glare. I gulped and ran back to my room, sewing basket over my arm.

Safely alone once more, I begin to cry softly as I realize what her look told me. _You're not wanted here._ I take a shaky breath and reconcile myself with the fact. It's what I am now. Unwanted. And I forever will be.

* * *

**There it is. I really hope you liked it, and please drop a review telling me what you think! Whether you like it or not, I'd love to know, but no flames please! :D Until we meet again~!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
